Acompañado por la soledad
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Luego de un casamiento todo esta perdido para él... A el siempre le gusto, pero el sentimiento no era mutuo... Un proyecto de final feliz, lean ... Advertencia!... A los que son facilmente impresionables, no se lo recomiendo, sobretodo el final S


**Acompañado por la soledad**

_-Los declaro marido y mujer... Puede besar a la novia_

Sin dudarlo, hubiera preferido ser yo, quien ahora esté en ese altar... No puedo creer que mi sueño se esfumara tan rápido... es que, nunca pensé que fuera a terminar así... ¿Acaso nunca notó como la miraba¿No se dio cuenta, cuan rápido latía mi corazón cuando ella, sin quererlo, rozaba mi piel?... ¿a dónde han ido a parar nuestros coqueteos, nuestras charlas cargadas de indirectas?... ¿Dónde ha ido a parar esa noche que ambos disfrutamos hasta el amanecer?... ¿Qué fue de todo eso?.

No siento mis piernas, estoy cansado de luchar contra este deseo reprimido, durante tan largo tiempo, de llorar... De escapar de esta cruda realidad y de todo este falso mundo que me creé, y que ahora me rodea. Nada de todo lo que un día, logré llegar a ser, volverá a mi.

¿Por qué¿Por qué si aquella vez nos amamos tanto?... Esa noche única en mi vida, esa noche en la cual, últimamente, no he podido dejar de pensar. El recuerdo de tu piel desnuda junto a la mía, vuelve para no dejarme vivir. Mi respiración se entrecorta de a ratos, es que, pensarte así, tan abierta a mis deseos, es algo excitante.

Yo me entregué entero y ella, creí que también. Pero hoy me encuentro aquí, dándome cuenta de mi error!. Yo solo soy una persona sustituta para ella, nunca fui él chico que quiso, o quizás, en mis sueños, amó.

Nunca pensó en mi, mientras que yo, lo único que hice, fue pensar en ella. En sus hermosos ojos acaramelados. Su sonrisa tan hermosa como solo ella puede superarse.

En este momento, sus ojos se topan con los míos... y me duele... de verás me duele tanto esta soledad. Pero, sin embargo, mi corazón se agitó tanto al mirarla directo a los ojos, que yo me pregunto ¿Por qué, si mi corazón ya sabe que está todo perdido?... Diablos, Soy su padrino de bodas!... Claro que todo está perdido!

No deja de mirarme mientras besa a su, ahora, esposo, pero esa mirada es perdida y a la vez tierna. Cargada de dulzura, pero... me mira con lástima, puedo sentirlo. Tiene lástima por que sabe como me siento, siempre lo supo, y siempre lo sabrá. Es la única que siempre sabe mis exactos sentimientos... y eso... eso también duele... De todas formas, me sigue mirando, sigue teniéndome lástima... ¿Acaso se arrepentirá?... Vamos, si estuviera arrepentida, ni siquiera hubiera dado el "SI".

Comienza a caminar fuera del altar. Ambos se ven tan felices juntos. Es hermoso verlos así aun que me duela reconocerlo. Son el uno para el otro, para mi desafortunada suerte. Ambos entran al auto, que afuera los esperaba, riendo. Están contentos!... Yo también lo estaría en su lugar, pero desde aquí... desde aquí es todo tan diferente!... Me derrumbo por dentro.

Un mes pasó. Hoy llegan de su, seguro adorada, luna de miel. No quiero que suene tan envidioso, pero lo estoy, desde que dijeron que estaban de novios, y lo estaré hasta el día de mi muerte... y más!. A pesar de lo que acabo de decir, espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado, ella se lo merece!... Ambos se lo merecen!

Ahí esta, tan radiante como siempre. Su rebelde pelo castaño vuela al compás de sus delicados movimientos, y por sobretodo, tan femeninos.

Demonios!... ¿Es que nunca perderá esa belleza característica tuya?... La detesto por ser tan linda, pero sobre todo, por tratarme tan bien, y me odio, por caer tan profundo en este amor. Lo peor es que me hundí demasiado, y Solo!... en este amor que no fue mas que platónico y abstracto. Ella no es culpable, lo sé!.

Hermione, cuando será el día que me toque despertar de esta terrible pesadilla, y... te encuentre a mi lado. Como aquella vez. Déjame soñar, que todo esto es un sueño, pero que, al despertar, tu estarás conmigo. No hay caso, creo que eso nunca sucederá!

Viene a mi sonriendo, contenta de verme. Me abraza, yo lloro por dentro al sentir crujir mi corazón¿no lo oyes?... Se está quebrando... Lo estas rompiendo con este cálido abrazo... Detente!... DETENTE!

Te separo, tu me miras tan... desorientada, pero nada puedo hacer. Si quiero conservar algo de mi corazón, debo irme, ahora!. Salgo corriendo sin rumbo fijo, pero eso no importa, cualquier lugar me hace bien, menos a su lado, no como sustituto. Merlín, si que estoy confundido.

-Claro que no!... Sabes muy bien lo que ocurre, y sabes perfectamente como solucionarlo- Escucho mi voz interna.

Al llegar, no se realmente como lo logré, a mi casa, tomo un trozo de pergamino y me siento a escribirle una carta... Pero antes de eso... Cierro mis ojos y la recuerdo... Sonrío. Por desgracia, ahora, en mi recuerdo, aparece Harry de nuevo... Es mi amigo, lo sé, pero... Ahora es su esposo también!.

Luego de esta carta, deseo morir... No fastidiaré a nadie más en mi vida, no quiero ser un fastidio en su vida... Y, si la veo una vez más junto a él, será lo mismo que morir en vida.

**_Mi amada Hermione_**:

_Creo a veces que estas a mi lado tendida,_

_Sobre mi brazo izquierdo la cabeza, dormida._

_Realidad me parece mi hermosa locura,_

_Me sonrío a mi mismo con inmensa dulzura,_

_Y, silenciosamente, para no despertarte,_

_Me inclino hacia tu rostro quieto, para besarte._

_Pero mis labios juntos se pierden en la nada,_

_Y mi beso se hiela en la fría almohada..._

_Las cosas que mueren jamás resucitan,_

_Las cosas que mueren no tornan jamás,_

_¡Se quiebran los vasos y el vidrio que queda_

_Es polvo por siempre y por siempre será!_

_Cuando los capullos caen de la rama_

_Dos veces seguidas no florecerán..._

_¡Las flores tronchadas por el viento impío_

_Se agotan por siempre, por siempre jamás!_

_¡Los días que fueron, los días perdidos,_

_Los días inertes ya no volverán!_

_¡Qué tristes las horas que se desgranaron_

_Bajo el aletazo de la soledad!_

_¡Qué tristes las sombras, las sombras nefastas,_

_Las sombras creadas por nuestra maldad!_

_¡Oh, las cosas idas, las cosas marchitas,_

_Las cosas celestes que así se nos van!_

_¡Corazón... silencia!... ¡Cúbrete de llagas!..._

_-De llagas infectas- ¡Cúbrete del mal!_

_¡Que todo el que llegue se muera al tocarte,_

_Corazón maldito que inquieras mi afán!_

_¡Adiós para siempre mis dulzuras todas!_

_¡Adiós mi alegría llena de bondad!_

_Oh las cosas muertas, las cosas marchitas,_

_Las cosas celestes que no vuelven más!..._

_Con estos hermosos versos a ti dedicados , me despido,_

_Espero que haya sido de tu agrado!..._

_Se despide del mundo por siempre_

_Tu enamorado de la vida!_... _Con mucho afecto:_ **Ronald Weasley**

Enrollo el pergamino, busco a mi hermosa lechuza de pelo colorado, como el mío. Sonrío al recordar tu comentario. "Es digna de ti, Ron... Ahora tendrás una amiga incondicional que comprenda el ciento por ciento, tus problemas".

_(Recordó por última vez en esa vida, su voz, dulce y armoniosa, delicada como una flor y atrapante como la red de un amor prohibido.)_

Coloco la carta enrollada con excesivo amor, en la pata de mi amiga, Lián. La acaricio por ultima vez. Unas lágrimas recorren mi rostro, suave y prolongadamente.

-Ve Lián!... Esta será la última carta que mandes de mi parte!... Gracias por ser tan comprensiva como solo tú supiste serlo... Ve!... No me falles, no hoy!- Abro la ventana y, antes de abrir vuelo, picotea dulcemente mi dedo, en señal de despedida. Sin duda, me ha comprendido otra vez!...

El cuchillo, con tan solo un rasguño en mi muñeca, causa una gran herida, la cual no deja de expulsar sangre a montones. Me asusto. De verdad nunca me agradó la sangre, y ahora, que sale de mi, con tal rapidez, me aterra, y cada vez más. Pero, ya es tarde. Mi vista se nubla. Ya sabía yo que esto terminaría así. Pero es lo mejor, y, a decir verdad. No estoy sufriendo, siento como mis problemas se van, como empiezo a relajarme con la idea de que un mundo mejor, en paz, me espera allí, donde podré soñar estar a su lado, sin nunca tener que despertar para vivir mi asquerosa realidad.

Mis ojos se cierran, es inevitable. Tengo sueño. Caigo al suelo, ya manchado completamente del rojo escarlatina de mi sangre, pero no siento el golpe, en realidad, siento una suave espuma debajo de mi cuerpo. Me siento en las nubes. Que bien se siente esto!... Es un sueño!.

Estas a mi lado, estamos recostados sobre la hierba, mirando el cielo celeste, despejado, el cual tiene un inmenso Sol, irradiando tiernos rayos de cálida luz. Tu me miras. Me amas, lo sé, te acercas a mi y me besas. Es hermoso saber que al final, terminamos juntos y a la vez, tu te quedaste con quien de verdad amas.

**_FIN_**


End file.
